


Stronger Than the Story

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stronger Than the Story - A Darcy/Clint fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than the Story

  
**Stronger Than the Story** \- A Darcy/Clint fan mix by [Sometimesyoufly](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com) with gorgeous art by the best, [RamseyGeoff](ramseygeoff.tumblr.com)/[Widowmaker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/widowmaker).

 

[WATCH](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHo_YKY17FLqmaMig4JFWK-MUVcCl5qyZ) | [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/sarahcotten/stronger-than-the-story) | [DOWNLOAD](http://www.2shared.com/file/5m8_QHdA/Stronger_Than_the_Story.html)

 

**1\. Little Talks** \- Of Monsters and Men

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.

 

**2\. Ships in the Night** \- Mat Kearney

_About to board when you call on the phone_  
You say "I'm sorry. I'll be waiting at home"  
Feels like we're learning this out on our own  
Trying to find a way down the road we don't know

 

**3\. Overjoyed** \- Bastille

_You lean towards despair_  
Any given opportunity or dare  
But what is there to gain?  
When you're always falling off the fence that way.

 

 

**4\. Nothing in my Way** \- Keane

_And why d'you lie_  
When you wanna die, when you hurt inside  
Don't know what you lie for anyway  
Now there's nothing left to say

 

**5\. Undisclosed Desires** \- Muse

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

 

**6\. Only You** \- Ellie Goulding

_Only you can be the aching in my heart_  
My enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight  
You hold me in the dark when storms arrive

 

**7\. Demons** \- Imagine Dragons

_I missed your skin when you were east_  
You clicked your heels and wished for me

 

**8\. Anna Sun** \- Walk the Moon

_We got no money, but we got heart_  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town  
This house is falling apart

 

**9\. Chaos & Piss** \- P!nk

_I came all this way to be with you, and you're already gone_  
If I was a good friend, I could write this wrong  
I'd kick away your crutches, make you walk on your own

 

**10\. This Is Your Life** \- The Killers

_You gotta be stronger than the story_  
Don't let it blind you  
Rivers of shadow

 

**11\. Waste** \- Foster The People

_And every day that you want to change,_  
that you want to change, yeah  
I'll help you see it through  
'  
cause I just really want to be with you

 

**12\. Home** \- Phillip Phillips

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  



End file.
